World Wide Sitch
by AzthralFeather
Summary: Kim, Ron and Wade do a fantastic trip in a far away land, where a Technology Convention take place. Action, humor, and suspense goes with the hand while the World Wide Sitch grrows
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible's characters, i love this show and i wrote this first in spanish and now in english for all the fans of KP, someday i'll really like to write a novel or for Disney. I own the new characters on this fic i wiil no mention it by now cause it will dessapear the charm.  
I wish that you enjoy this fic, and the first translate chapter of it. **

**I'll be glad to read your reviews.**

**Thanks, and enjoy your reading.**

**

* * *

**

**KIM POSSIBLE**

**IN**

**WORLD WIDE SITCH**

**Code – 1**

**Press KP to proceed**

In a dark room, the only sounds are from uncountable tapping on a keyboard and drinks from a soda, the fall of a great quantity of cans and plastic glasses. A boy is missing in his thoughts, technology thoughts, his name is Wade, a cybernetic genius, and the youngest one of all, into his thoughts an e-mail was scratching his mind.

"Dear Wade, we are glad to inform you that you are cordially invited to the First Global Convention of Technology and Communications (GCTC), in which we are presenting our newest computer that is known as Global Server or GS, you are free to bring with you a sample of technology and show your mastery in it"

Wade felt like this was a challenge, new technology capable to do unimaginable things, suddenly his hands stop tapping, and three images appeared on his screen, three programs designed as security protocol for informatics issues created with Artificial Intelligence, with known characteristics by him, but there was a little problem, they needed personalities and this was a problem. Into multiple screens many security videos, home made videos, movement sensors, and neuronal sensors were working to collect the necessary information for this new programs and this was a hard work cause his programs were made with Team Possible's information

The monitor screen was showing the process, 80, 90, 99, 100 - Sweet – Wade said with lazy eyes, he knew that it wasn't complete but he save the information, and with a deep tranquility, he started the programs tests, while he decide to take a deserve nap.

**Convention Center – Atlantis Artificial Island – Middle of the Atlantic Ocean.**

"The capacities of the SG are program and prepare, I can't believe how this tiny thing can do such amazing things" Said the responsible of the project, Dr. Miles Puppeteer recognized for his great discovers in nanotechnology, not to mention the assist for Dr. Possible in the cybertronic project. "Only we could create something like this" He mumbled and looked up to the selling smiling, while a blue and tiny object shine in the middle of the freezing gas that was coming out of the container that was keeping the GS

For months he was working on this project, in something so simple but in the same way to complex. It was a minicomponent capable to grow, reproduce and improve itself, but the things get better than a MP3 player that can fix itself, the Dr. felt that this moment was the major profit of his life.

The GS had a huge capacity to compile information and it's Artificial Intelligence level, was divided in three sectors, the red, the blue and the green, each of this AI had the control of specific features. The blue one was the intelligence with the scientific point of view, the green was the intelligence with the emotional one, while the red one controlled the actions with the responsibility matters. A trinity, a point of decision, of intelligence and a moderator, the most important part of the GS the yellow AI, it functions were to compile the information of the decisions that have been made and evaluate if were correct or not.

The prime object of the GS creation was to take control of the Internet and to moderate like a center of all the information in the world with connections imperceptibles to human eye.

The lab lights started to go off while Dr. Puppeteer was leaving the place, two little shiny things felt from the ventilation area, nanocomponents, a blue and a green one that automatically installed itself into the GS hardware.

**Middleton**

For several months, Kim and Ron have been working on they relationship turning it into something deeper this has involve jokes, fights, foes from the past and missiles.

In Middleton the guys have peace, and both are deciding what kind of path they want to take, college is near the corner; Ron had develop his chef abilities and some business management, and this is weird for some people, while Kim has not define herself into a carrier, she is better in sports than anyone, and she rocks in science, but this causes some conflicts into her mind.

In Middleton High the students got use to see Kim and Ron like a couple, it wasn't hard, and this was a good thing for then, except for Bonnie, Brick break up with her because he was leaving to Upperton, since then she had tried to sabotage every little romantic moment in our heroes love relation.

Club Banana grew up quickly, in that moment Monique became the youngest manager of all the stores in the country, that does not surprise anybody and in fact it has done that a not so absent Brick came back in weekends to chat with she, waking up the fury of Bonnie…

"Monique, you're awesome, this manager deal gets you some real points" said Brick as eating some El Bueno Nacho's nachos.

"'Course boy, I'm the best" affirmed Monique with a light joke tune.

Meanwhile Ron waited for Kim as she bought some new clothes.

"Tell me Ron, what do you think?" asked Kim as she modeled a gaud; a pink top, blue formal shirt and a matching jacket.

"Are'nt you taking this Global Convention – according dressing stile, way too seriously?... honestly ya' should do like me, I'll be Ron and only The Ron" stated proudly Ron as Kim lifted and eyebrow

"Then The Ron should wear some formal cloth and a belt, we don't want any accidents, right?

In that moment Ron's mind returned him to every time his pants had scratched, cracked, felled, slipped, burned o simple get lost, scratching his head, Ron ever felt a little embarrassed and blushed as Rufus appeared out of his pocket strongly laughing.

"Well Bon-Bon you being here doesn't mean Brick is caring about you, is it?" spiked ron with truth making her notice that Brick was peacefully still chating with Monique as showing her some football shoes

Bonnie gave him a killer look and aproched as Kim got on her way "Any problem, Bonnie?" Kim said staring to her eyes

"Yes, you smell like looser, like BIG looser, you pollute the environment" replied Bonnie grabbing her nose.

"Hey, I don't smell like looser, its only cheese and diablo sauce" Ron said in a distract way as Rufus hit himself noticing the boy had no clue what he was answering like.

In this moment both cheerleaders were ready to start yelling at each other, suddenly the Kimmunicator did its classic sound "Beep beep beep beep". Kim stared away from Bonnie and Ron came closer, as both watched the little screen, the young genius appeared.

"Hi guys, I see you're busy, the transport will pick you up in ten minutes outside the mall, just hope you're going casual, remember that lots of the guest are willing to get some rest on this vacations" Wade waved side to side the printed version of the invitation they've e-mailed him, at the bottom in bright letter it read

"_P.D: Bring guest if you wish, it's not a completely formal event."_

Ron smiled triumphal noticing Wade was asking them to attend informal and not as classy, Kim could just gave him a light glance witch tell "don't even say it".

"You and I'll finish this issue when you're back Kim, once and for all" Said Bonnie smiling "You've got no idea what's coming for ya'" maliciously whispered.

Outside Middleton's moll, a gray- suit and sun glassed dressed up guy waited for them.

"Ahhhh! Aliens!" Yelled Ron grabbing Kim.

"Ron, he is our ride" Kim said as her eyes rolled white.

Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, please stay in your sits, this wont take long" the man said as lights went on around them and appeared in a Light field, their body seem. To disappear, as their hands took each other's with a little strength, both reappear in a blink, but they weren't in Middleton anymore.

"Welcome to Atlantis" A familiar voice said.

"Wade?" There eyes opened slowly while they heard his voice.

"This is the biggest and most modern artificial island; here live a lot of scientist and all kinds of fanatics from Everlot and Fortress" Wade said while Kim and Ron were looking the place.

"Everlot, Fortress?" Ron said when Rufus came out of his pocket there eyes came wide open and

While they were walking Kim covered her face when his mind started to think a huge computer center, with hundreds of videogame fanatics in one of the biggest convention ever with Larrys everywhere

The skyscraper of the island were shining with there crystal cover and a magnificent dome was in the middle of then showing a bright " WELCOME ALL" signboard with super neon lights.

The security was in priority one, the security cameras had and DNA scanner, were scanning all the place, capturing signals of communication and DNA scans to open the doors, but all the people around then were so tranquil, this was weird for our heroes.

"Ok this place is great…but in my top ten of weird this place got a ten and going up" Kim said with a confuse sight

"Not at all Kim, you are exaggerating, there only security cameras, DNA scanners…mm…yeah I think it's pretty weird" Ron said looking around "it's weird cause…THEY DON'T HAVE A BUENO NACHO" Then Rufus run ion Ron's shoulder and did a panic face saying "NO!"

**Testing Laboratory**

The GS was on testing mode, all the statistics, monitors and security seen to be all right, the convention was about to start and all the systems were going fine, the scientist left the GS without anybody around, but they didn't know that all the cameras, monitors and scanners were watching our heroes moves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible's character, but i repeat i won the new characters taht are not know to this moment, the cause dramatic issues, i'll be glad to see your coments, critics and reviews.**

**Enjoy this new chapter of**

KIM POSSBLE  
World Wide Sitch

* * *

**Code 2 – Password**

Atlantis and artificial island with almost Texas size, created to emulate the great, mystic and disappeared one under the ocean, the sun and the geothermic power are the energy sources, making it the better system on Earth, capable to support energy without failing The buildings were built with a new kind of material that is virtually indestructible, the nanotechnology and cybertronic were used to create this huge island transforming it into a new world wonder, with there new constructions growing and improving themselves. But the greatest triumph was the Dome, known as Nexus, a lace full of energy that were use for conventions and buffet's to the employees in their free time, the center of the energy source and the place were the GS was going to be activate, or that the scientist thought.

"Please put your hands on the scanner, it will check your DNA" Said a guard in a military tone, while he was holding a stick that looks like an electric one.

"Ok, ok, don't push" Our heroes said in a dry way, while they put their hands on the scanner. The scanner obtained all the information about then, from the day of they birth to the latest meal they had.

"Kim, did you eat my last Naco?" Ron said when his eyes were watching the scanner screen, and his face turned into a confused one, when he looked at Kim.

"I don't eat Nacos Ron, do you remember?" Kim said moving away from Ron leaving him behind, while she was laughing in disguised way.

"But the machine says that you eat it, and I blamed Rufus….uhh wait a sec, are you some kind of clone?" Ron said looking at her with a curious but silly sight.

"Mmmm….a clone, could do this?" Kim got close to him and gave him a major lips lock while Wade and Rufus they put a disgust face with such kind of scene, then Ron closed his eyes "I don't think that a clone could do that….but…you can keep trying to convince me" Ron said laughing and Kim hit him softly on his shoulder.

Our heroes walked seeing astonished inside the Nexus, the energy could be seen in the selling like a giant lamp, but the place was empty.

"Is this all?" Ron said a little disappointed "First an alien brought us here, second there's NOT a Bueno Nacho in this place, third there's nothing around here and fourth...ehh…there's NOT A BUENO NACHO"

"Ron first of all he wasn't an alien he was a scientist, second there's not a Bueno Nacho here cause it's a scientific place, third we don't know a thing about this place and fourth you repeated the Bueno Nacho thing TWICE" Kim said and looked at him like saying I don't think that you understand it.

"All here is automatic and it answer to voice signals and body movements, this is perfect in harmony and synchronization, a master piece of art" Wade said fascinated

"Oh please I don't think that I can say the convention starts now, and it could work" Ron said crossing his arms.

Suddenly from the flour several lines started to appear and grow to the top of the selling, and then the lines begin to unfold the stands of videogames, computers and the stage in the back of the place, finally in front of the three heroes and a naked mole rat that showed it face from his friend pocket, a big cupola opened in the middle of all showing the GS.

"Wow" They said like a chorus, and hundreds of people repeated in one voice.

Inside the place they could see platforms with different kind of advertisement:

Everlot and the immersion visors better and reloaded, designed to create a virtual reality in a more realistic way. Fortress and the new updates, instantaneous clones with one drop of water, build your own robot, Hollywood stars desserts, holograms, and an hilarious shirt that had Ron's image running away from a giant robot, of course this wasn't funny for he.

After a while wandering around, from the middle of the stage a laser beam show started with some dry ice effects.

Wade searched a computer to check his system and his programs, while Kim and Ron walked holding each other hands watching the show, the lasers created shapes f animals and stars, after that they turned into a group of dancers and a galactic war scene in outer space doing explosions and nova effects, this looked like a set of feelings that were inside the head of the two teenagers, cause that day they didn't give a time for each other a little time to be together, Wade's call surprised then, the shopping, Bonnie, but at last they had a little break for then to be alone together, while a crowd were watching the fireworks created by lasers and super neon.

In that moment Ron forgot about the Bueno Nacho, he didn't care about it, and that is a very difficult thing to do, in that island his princess was by his side, Kim as same didn't care about to be a placer too weird her prince was by her side too. The platforms on the convention area weren't there for both, and they really wasn't there cause while they're walking the stands moved away trying to not interpose on there way.

"At last a moment only for us" Kim said smiling and gave a tender kiss to Ron on his lips, Ron only answered the kiss with love and took her hands softly looking at her eyes. The lasers emulate the prom dance atmosphere everything was perfect when a familiar voice interrupted the magic moment.

"Welcome all to the First Global Convention of Technology and Communications" A familiar voice for the guys was giving the welcome to all the people in the Nexus, for then it was a surprise to see Dr. Cyrus Bortel "Welcome all to the Nexus the most powerful, and well constructed building in the world, this year, we are here to show you the greatest invention of all the time, the Global Server".

The lights bright upon the little GS, and a magnifying glass amplified the tiny thing "This is the invention that can control the entire Network in the Earth, communications, information, is capable to grow and AI more reliable than human with capacity to be smarter than any human".

"That can't be, ya know, haven't you seen movies?...machines with too much intelligent, take over the world, you can see it in a DVD, horror, action, and after that we have to fight against then" The crowd was agape about what Ron said, and Kim well she only wanted to be six feet under in that moment.

"Ah… you the sidekick, of Kim Possible…your name…what was it...wait wait I got it I got…it…no...I think not" Said Bortel while he was trying to catch Ron's name.

"Oh great…my name is not that complicated is an easy one an everyone forget it, why do people always forget my name!...Stoppable…Ron Stoppable!"

"Oh of course, I think I got it now, I got some trouble about remembering sidekick's name you know"

For Kim this looked to familiar, really familiar, Ron didn't catch it, he was angry about the fact that his name was always forgotten, for some people didn't matter that Ron had save the world more than two times and with Kim more than a hundred.

Wade was thinking about Ron's theory and looking at the GS ""Dr Bortel, I believe that Rum has a point" Said Wade with a glance that analyzed all the situation, and made Dr Bortel felt discomfort an upset "According to what we have seen, and what several colleagues said your inventions tend to have defects, an example is the Emotion Chips that you created as well as the Control Chips, What assures to us that it will not happen walks this time?"

All the convention was into a dead silence, the Dr. felt all the sights and trying to fix things, Kim thought about Wade's speech and Ron's version was right although the Hollywood and almost ridiculous idea, in his very strange way could be correct.

"All the proof you need is that this machine does wonderful things for humanity" Responded a man with somewhat plump and high body with little deep lenses. "To demonstrate it, as they see we do not have a Bueno Nacho here, and people really want a Bueno Nacho, so GS, connection to El Bueno Nacho, creates the platform and prepares the personnel".

From nowhere in a corner, a platform raised and a ready Bueno Nacho was created, with the personnel and the uniforms too.

"Wait a sec, I won't say that this is good until I taste the food of that Bueno Nacho" Ron said while he made air quotes and walked towards the Bueno Nacho "I want a Naco, Grnade Sized por favor" In few seconds the order was ready surprising Ron, then he began to eat it; the visitors saw with fascination to Ron Stoppalbe the one who invented the Naco proving each mouthful of the Grandet Size, and when it finishes Ron closed his eyes in silence.

" Viva el Naco" He said raising the hands, while everybody applauded to the GS, then the Dr Bortel, gave to Rom a pat in the back and a handshake, Rom saw it with thoroughness and began to move away while he was cheered up by the crowd.

Ron walked toward Kim throught the platfirns of Everlot, Fortress without saying a thing, Kim saw him in a confused way, Ron was thinking a lot of things in that moment, and he took out a piece of paper from this pocket, showing it to Kim and Wade which saw with something of incredulity and preoccupation.

If it is possible, I wish to see you at my office, probably there defects, this will be in private, the password is: Humanity.

_P.S.: Bring a Naco with you, I want to show you something, I'll be waiting for you in the installation 8, 13 sector, enter the elevator that says F5, it will know where to take you._

The three boys look at each other, while Rufus continued eating another order of the Bueno Nacho.

"That Naco was too good to be real" Ron said with serious face.

"We must go now" Kim said in a similarly.

"Well, I believe that we must be prepared for all" Wade took out his CD and showed it to then.

A camera I amplified the image towards the four and the CD, sentries robots that were supporting the guards, studied the data of the boys with thoroughness, then a voice in robots said:

"Objective, Team Possible - Furtive Function "

"Task Modality - Waiting for new instructions"

"They can be a danger or very useful" It said the voice "We must take precautions

* * *

**Ron Stoppable Hint:**

**In the next chapter, the arrival of new characters, an ambush, an the mission that will be aceepted**


End file.
